A Toxic Tale
by PrettyPurr
Summary: Toxic, the son of deceased rule of Moebius Scourge, was sent to Mobius to retrieve the chaos emeralds to revive his dead father. However Toxic falls on his head and develops amnesia and soon befriends Dash, the daughter of Sonic and Amy. What happens when the Prince of Moebius and the daughter of a hero befriend each other, nothing bad can happen...right? Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**(Just wanted to thank you all for supporting my stories, especially "A Picture Says All". Hope I can continue writing more in the future! Anyways this story is going to be more darker than any previous works.)**

 **Chapter 1: Moebius, a New Era**

Moebius, aka Anti-Mobius, was a planet known for evil. The flowers were full of thorns and the trees wilted by the second. However this was Moebius's way of life.

Years ago, Moebius's previous ruler Scourge perished, leaving his wife to care for their son. The son's name was Toxic, the Prince of Moebius.

Toxic was now a teenager with green fur and jade green eyes. His skin was a light tan color and he had prominent fangs like many Moebians. He never knew his father, but has heard terrifying and the most pleasing things from his mother, the queen of Moebius.

The green son walked into the throne room to see the queen. Her back was turned away, keeping her face away from him.

"You called to see me, mom?" Toxic asked.

The queen turned around to face her son. The queen was a pink hedgehog with green eyes,long pink quills that stopped at her butt, and fair skin. She wore a long black dress which had a corset to exaggerate her figure more. She also wore a gray tiara with three spikes and dark eye shadow.

The queen smiled, showing off her sharp, pointy teeth. "Go to Mobius...and bring me the seven chaos emeralds…" she instructed, tossing her son two warp rings that Scourge stashed in his throne.

Toxic caught the two golden rings and looked at them. He's heard of them but never seen warp rings in person.

"Use them wisely." The queen warned. "And don't come back...until you have the Emeralds."

Toxic bowed. "I understand.." He replied, before using a warp ring to go to Mobius.

The queen sat on her throne, having full confidence in her son succeeding. She smiled proudly, knowing that she raised Toxic to show no mercy towards anyone.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" A voice asked. The queen looked and saw Alicia aka Anti-Sally with her arms crossed.

The queen glared at Alicia. "How dare you question me! I'm the queen here…" She growled.

"Yes...Scourge may have taken over….but we all know who the true ruler should be, Rosy the Rascal..." Alicia threatened.

Rosy growled again at that nickname, but decided to switch her mood into a sweet, childlike one. "Could you get me some water, Alicia?" She asked. Alicia shrugged and walked away to retrieve the water.

Suddenly Alicia was struck at the back of the head by a hammer. One of the spikes punctured her head, leaving a hole in the back of her head. As blood gushed from Alicia, the former princess fainted on the ground into a pool of blood. She laid there dead..and helpless.

"I never liked you anyway…" Rosy whispered with a smirk appearing on her face.

"What should I do with the body?" Miles aka Anti Tails asked, staring at her lifeless body.

"Do whatever you want..just get it out of my sight!" Rosy replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meet The Hedgehog Family**

Meanwhile on Mobius lived two siblings named Zip and his little sister Dash. They were both hedgehogs and the son and daughter of Sonic and his wife Amy. Zip was a light blue teen hedgehog who resembled his father but had his mother's eye shade. He also wore nothing but red sneakers. Dash however was a pink hedgehog who resembled her mother but had her father's shade of green. She'd often wear a green shirt with an orange skirt and red sneakers that showed off her tomboy but girly personality.

The two were once close when they were little; Zip would often stand up to bullies for Dash and Dash would cheer him up when Zip had a bad day. However, as Zip got older, he became more grown up and distant from his sister. Due to him maturing, he and his sister had little in common anymore which disappointed Dash.

"Big brother, could we play tag?" Dash asked.

Zip was playing Sonic the Hedgehog 2 on his video game, not even looking at his sister. "I'm busy right now, maybe tomorrow." he said.

"But you say that all the time!" Dash protested.

"Yeah yeah yeah, can you just get out of here? I need to beat Robotnik." Zip said. Dash rolled her eyes and left his room. She went to the kitchen and saw her mother Amy cooking dinner.

Amy grew slightly taller than her younger self, her quills were also down to her butt and her body matured. She wore a red dress with a white apron and red boots. Ever though she was older, she was still a beautiful, youthful looking woman.

"Hey mom, what are you cooking?" Dash asked sadly.

"I'm making chili dogs today." Amy replied. The mother looked at her sad daughter. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeeeah, just..bored." Dash said. Amy nodded, understanding. Ever since the family moved up in the fields, there wasn't much to do.

"Well..would you like to finish making dinner?" Amy asked.

Dash's eyes opened widely. "You mean...you'll let me cook?"

"Of course, sweetie! I trust you." Amy replied. "Just watch the chili, the hot dogs are already done. I'll be outside taking a walk, I've been cooped up in the house all day."

Dash nodded and Amy left to go out for a walk. The pink hedgehog decided to go out further into the fields to explore until Sonic returns home.

Amy smiled at the array of flowers in the fields, it was no wonder Sonic wanted to move here. The place was peaceful and had plenty of space to run in.

Suddenly, a body dropped from the sky in front of the pink hedgehog which shocked her. "What the-" she started, looking at a green hedgehog on the ground.

"Ugggh…" Toxic muttured in pain from dropping on the ground.

Amy kneeled down to his level. "H-Hey, are you okay?" she asked, shaking him. "Young man?"

Toxic opened his eyes, looking at the mother. "H-Huh?..Oh..hi."

Amy sighed in relief. "Oh good, you're alive…" she whispered.

"Y-Yeah I guess.." Toxic replied, having a massive headache from the fall.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"I….I don't know…" Toxic replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Toxic Name**

"You..don't?" Amy asked.

"No..sorry ,lady...I don't remember a thing." Toxic admitted. "Ah.." he muttered, rubbing the large red bump on his head. Amy took a look on the bump, placing an ice pack to ease the swelling.

"It looks like you fell pretty badly.." Amy said. "Here, let me take you to my home..it's not far from here. I have a spare bedroom where you could rest." Amy suggested.

Toxic looked at the woman...he took note on her motherly appearance and smile. It almost seemed welcoming..accepting as well. For some reason, he felt safe.

"Well sure." Toxic replied, yawning. He stood up, slightly taller than Amy which was average for a male. However he soon collapsed, but was not dead..he simply fell asleep to rest. Amy heard his quiet snores, indicating that he was still alive. While he was heavy, she carried him back home safely before he could wake back up.

Toxic's eyes soon opened, he noticed that he was in a bedroom on a bed. Amy was there worried for him while Dash stood next to her confused.

"Who is he?" Dash whispered.

"I don't know, dear..he said he didn't know his name." Amy replied.

"What?" Dash replied.

"Shhh.." Amy shushed her daughter. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm good...I guess…" Toxic replied. "Still got a headache."

Amy nodded. "Rest all you want."

"You really don't know your name?!" Dash asked.

"Dash!" Amy yelled.

Toxic smiled a little and shook his head. "I'm sorry..but I don't.."

"Weird.."Dash said. Suddenly the daughter saw a word on the sole of his sneaker. "What's this?" Dash asked, grabbing his leg.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Toxic asked.

"Dash Amelia Hedgehog, put his leg down!" Amy scolded, only for Dash to ignore her.

"It says Toxic…" Dash read.

"Toxic?" Amy replied.

"Could that be your name?" Dash asked.

"I don't know..but honestly it sounds badass…" Toxic replied with a smirk. "Alright, so for now..you can call me Toxic until I figure out my name."

Amy nodded. "I guess that sounds reasonable. By the way, this is my daughter Dash."

"Nice to meet you." Dash said, extending a hand.

Toxic looked at Dash's hand. "What's that?"

"My hand, you're suppose to shake it." Dash explained. Toxic shook her hand a little too roughly. "Gee..not so rough.." she muttured.

"Hehe..sorry." Toxic replied. "So you said, you're her mother?" he asked Amy.

Amy giggled. "Well yes I am." she replied.

"Are you sure you're not her...sister?" Toxic asked with a grin and a wink. Amy and Dash blushed deeply.

"DON'T FLIRT WITH MY MOTHER, SHE'S A MARRIED WOMAN!" Dash yelled.

"SORRY SORRY..IT WAS AN URGE!" Toxic protested.

"Oh dear.." Amy giggled.

"An "urge" you say." Dash replied sarcastically. "Yeah right, don't be a pervert around here or anywhere else...ugh..boys…"

A sweat drop slid on Toxic's head as he chuckled nervously. Suddenly the front door was opened, revealing Sonic, the world's hero and the fastest thing alive.

"Hey guys, daddy's back!" Sonic praised. Sonic was taller, his chest was more defined and his quills were also longer and more slicker, giving a more edgy look. He looked like he aged slightly but he still looked handsome. Despite being a father, Sonic was still his wise cracking, heroic self. He was also immature at times but he was a devoted family man and an entertaining person to be around. His voice was also deeper due to maturity.

"Huh...I was sure the family would be hugging me..or at least Amy." Sonic said confused, looking around. He heard voices coming from upstairs and headed up to the guest room where he saw Amy, Dash...and an unknown stranger.

Amy turned around and saw her husband. "Oh! Hi Sonic!" Amy greeted, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi dad!" Dash greeted.

"Hey girls." Sonic replied, looking at Toxic.

"Oh, this is Toxic, dear. I brought him here because he needed care. He fell on his head and lost his memory." Amy explained.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Toxic said.

Sonic stared at Toxic; something didn't feel right about him. Toxic resembled someone that Sonic wasn't too fond of...in fact..he hated him. However Toxic's eyes were different and he didn't have scars on his chest..however he felt he needed to be careful.

"You too..Toxic, I'm Sonic." he replied in a friendly tone. "So anyways Ames, is dinner ready? Cause I smell chilidogs." he asked.

"Oh, I'll get dinner set up. Why don't you stay with Dash and Toxic." Amy said before leaving.

"Will so." Sonic replied to his wife. "So Toxic...memory loss?"

"Well..I don't remember anything...so yeah you could say that." Toxic replied. Sonic nodded, trying to make sure this guy wasn't a threat to the family.

"Have any weapons?" Sonic asked.

"Dad, what the hell?!" Dash asked.

Toxic shook his head. "No weapons...just me and my sneakers."

"Alright, he's safe for now..better pay more attention to this guy..." Sonic thought.

"Dinner's ready!" Amy called.

"Oh boy, dinner!" Dash and Sonic said in unison.

"Would you like something to eat?" Dash asked.

"Are you sure?" Toxic replied.

"Yeah, you can have my seconds." Dash said with a smile.

Toxic returned the smile. "Well..that's pretty nice of you." he replied before getting up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Forming Bonds**

Toxic headed down with the father and daughter. He admired at how friendly everyone was, even Dash. He saw Amy preparing the plates for dinner as she hummed a sweet tune.

"Oh, i see you're up. Would you like to join us for dinner?" Amy asked.

Toxic nodded and sat at the table. Amy served everyone chilidogs and then sat at the table herself. "Mmmm, chili dogs with extra cheese! You're the best, babe." Sonic praised before eating.

"Why thank you! Oh I used a new recipe, I put some spices in the chili." Amy said.

"I can tell, you can really taste the heat." Sonic replied. "So where's Zip?" Sonic asked.

"He's playing that stupid video game!" Dash complained.

"Hmm..it's not like him to miss chili dog night." Amy said.

"Who cares about him?" Dash muttered, the only person who heard was Toxic who ate his chilidog.

"How's your chili dog, Toxic?" Amy asked.

"It's really good, Miss Amy...I don't remember eating anything but I'll always remember this." Toxic praised which made Amy smile. After eating Dash headed up to her room without saying a word, which concerned Toxic and her parents.

"Want me to check on her?" Toxic asked.

"Aw Toxic, you don't have to." Amy said.

"But I want to." Toxic said. "And thank you for the food." he added before going upstairs. Sonic glared at the boy, trying to see him through.

Toxic entered the room, seeing Dash laying on the bed frustrated. "Hey, you okay? Your parents are downstairs worried for you." Toxic said.

Dash sighed. "I'm fine…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah..how's your head feeling?" Dash asked.

Toxic bumped the bump that was now swelled down. "Feels better." he replied. "Just wish I knew more about who I am...and where I'm from."

Dash nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find out..I'll be here to help you."

"You'd do that?" Toxic asked. Dash smiled as her response.

"So..is there anything you remember?" Dash asked.

"All I know is that..I fell and bumped my head. I don't where how far I fell or why..all I know is I got this bump on my head." Toxic explained.

"Maybe you should rest." Dash suggested. "Maybe it'll come in the morning."

"Hopefully...anyways nice meeting you, Dash." he said before getting up to leave.

"You too…" Dash replied, with a blush creeping on her face. For someone who was a bit of a pervert, he was pretty cute. He looked pretty healthy and kinda rugged looking which made it all appealing to her. His eyes were also quite stunning. Dash went to the mirror and brushed her quills with a brush, with that hedgehog on her mind.

While Zip, the brother, ate his chili dogs downstairs by himself, Sonic and Amy relaxed in their room. Amy was reading a book while Sonic just laid there facing the ceiling.

"Sonic, are you okay? Amy asked.

"Just...concerned I guess." Sonic replied. "That Toxic guy looks suspicious.."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Well..who does he look like to you?" Sonic asked. Amy thought about it, but couldn't get an answer.

"I don't know…" Amy replied.

"Let me give you a hint..he's the evil Sonic." Sonic informed.

"Uhh...Metal Sonic?" Amy asked. Sonic facepalmed and sighed.

"No...I'm talking about Scourge." Sonic replied.

"Scourge.." Amy growled, remembering what he did. "He kidnapped Zip years ago…good thing our boy is safe now..."

Sonic nodded. "Yeah...and this guy looks like him…not saying he's evil..but we gotta be careful.."

"I understand, Sonic." Amy said, the two shared a kiss and smiled at each other. For years, their marriage still stayed as strong as a pillar.

"So...wanna do it?" Sonic asked randomly.

"WHAT? SONIC, WE WERE JUST HAVING A SERIOUS MOMENT!" Amy exclaimed. "Besides...we have a guest next door.."

"I knoooow, but we'll keep it down." Sonic replied.

Amy rolled her eyes with a playful smirk on her face. "Fine, but no noises."

"Deal."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Chaotic Nightmare**

Toxic rested in the guest bed, squirming and struggling to sleep. He shifted his legs and sweated like a pig.

"S-Stop it.." he muttered.

Inside Toxic's dream was a dark room mixed with purple highlights. Toxic found himself standing in the middle of his dream, looking around the room nervously at what was going on.

"Bring me the seven chaos emeralds…." a feminine voice whispered.

"W-What?" Toxic replied.

Suddenly a pink hedgehog in a black dress stood in front of him, looking out into the distance. "I said...bring me the seven chaos emeralds.." she whispered. The mysterious pink hedgehog turned around, which revealed Rosy who had a large insane grin on her face.

"OR DON'T COME BACK AT ALL!" she yelled as the once dark background turned red.

Toxic immediately woke up with his eyes widened. He breathed in and out, looking at his surroundings. He realized that he was in a bedroom rather than that dark room he dreamt. The green hedgehog was relieved but curious about what the pink hedgehog in her dream said about chaos emeralds...and why she looked like Amy, the woman who took him in.

Toxic decided to go down to the kitchen to make himself some tea after that nightmare. He found Sonic eating a late night piece of cake in the kitchen.

"Mr. Sonic?"

Sonic turned around and licked the frosting off his own lips. "Oh, what's up, Toxic?"

"Well...you know what a chaos emerald is?" Toxic asked.

Sonic nodded, "Boy do I ever...sit down." he said.

Toxic obeyed and sat with Sonic at the table. "If I tell you..don't tell Amy I was down here." the blue hedgehog said. Toxic nodded and waited.

"So..the chaos emeralds are these magic gems that have a lot of power. They turn your thoughts into wishes..and well..let's just say when all seven are together something "Super" happens." Sonic explained.

"Super huh…" Toxic muttured.

"Yeah, I don't keep them here." Sonic said.

"Really? Why not?" Toxic asked.

"Because a lot of people are after them..including evil, and I don't wanna put my family in danger by keeping one here. They're my everything.." Sonic replied. "Both my wife and my kids…man, I haven't held a chaos emerald in….years."

"I understand...thanks for your time, Mr. Sonic." Toxic replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Talk On The Grass**

The next morning, Toxic decided to wake up early and lay in the grass. His body relaxed as he thought about that dream..and that pink hedgehog...it still haunted him. He felt something was wrong..that pink hedgehog that was in his dream was not Amy..unlike Amy, this woman looked cold...insane, and evil..yet the two looked similar in appearance

"Morning, Toxic!" Dash greeted. Toxic opened his eyes and saw Dash smiling.

"Hey...what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, just heard your little conversation about chaos emeralds." Dash replied.

"W-Whu?"

"Yeah last night, I was gonna eat a midnight snack but dad beat me to it." she said. "But I heard you two talking about chaos emeralds...I remember my dad telling me about them..."

"O-Oh...yeah."

"So….I want in." she said.

"Wait what? I wasn't planning on looking for them!" Toxic replied.

"Then why did you want to know about them?" Dash asked.

"I-I can't explain..I just heard about them from somewhere."

Dash nodded and looked at the sky. "Wanna do something crazy?" she asked.

"Like what?"

"Look for the seven chaos emeralds of course!"

"W-Wait? Why?"

"Because….I've always been kinda curious about them, plus I get bored around here." Dash explained. "It'll be cool to do something during Summer vacation."

"Yeah, but what about your parents?" Toxic asked.

"Well... we'll have to sneak out when they're not around." Dash said.

"And you really wanna do this?" Toxic asked, Dash smiled and gave a thumbs up, like her father. Toxic gave a small smile.

"Besides...I'll take my mom's hammer..so we'll have something to protect ourselves with." Dash informed.

"Alright..I'll go with you..only because I don't want you getting hurt." Toxic said.

"Then..do we have a deal?" Dash asked, extending her hand to him.

Dash looked at her hand before shaking it.

"Deal."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chilled Parents**

Both Dash and Toxic walked inside and saw Zip and his friend Frisk the echidna eating cereal. Frisk was a tough, crimson red echidna with baby blue eyes and a long pointed snout.

"Hey Zip, Frisk." Dash greeted.

"Hey, Dash! What's up?" Frisk replied.

"Yeah whatever." Zip muttered which made Dash role her eyes.

"Anyways this is Toxic, my new friend." She introduced.

"Ah, nice to meet you, man." Frisk said, giving the green hedgehog a handshake.

"You too." Toxic replied.

"Just don't go in my room." Zip threatened. "Come on, Frisk." The echidna waved goodbye before heading upstairs with his best friend to play video games.

"Does your brother hate you or something?" Toxic asked.

"He's just...ooooooh sometimes I wish I could spit in his face!" Dash complained.

Suddenly Amy came to the kitchen with her cheery smile. "Me and your father will be out all day running errands. Would you like anything?" She asked.

"No thanks, we're good, mom." Dash replied.

"I agree, no thank you." Toxic said.

Amy nodded. "Sonic! Come on, we need to go!" Amy yelled. Sonic ran down at the speed of sound.

"Present." He said.

"Good. Now Dash, your brother will be in charge until we get back." Amy said.

"If he even pays attention." Dash thought.

"Okay, you two. Have a good day!" Dash said.

"Goodbye you two." Toxic said.

"Thanks! By the way, Toxic...any luck getting your memories?" Amy asked.

"No luck.." Toxic replied.

Amy gave a small smile. "Cheer up! It'll happen. I'll see you later!"

"Stay out of trouble." Sonic warned before the two hedgehogs left.

"Except we won't be home…" Dash thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Heading Out**

So soon, both Dash and Toxic snuck out of the house while her parents were out and her brother was playing absentmindedly playing video games. The two only brought snacks and waters for their adventure in their backpack, that they carried off into the fields for their adventure.

"I feel kinda bad for running away from your parents." Toxic commented.

"Don't, besides I wrote a note telling them not to worry...and besides..I brought this." Dash explained, taking out her mother's large hammer.

Toxic's eyes widened. "Whoa, where did you get that?!" he asked.

"It's my mom's hammer. I didn't get dad's speed so I use this." she replied.

"It's not heavy?"

"Nope, it feels pretty light but it packs a punch." Dash replied. "Anyways, we need to get some transportation...like a plane."

"A plane?" Toxic repeated.

"Yeah, you know..those machines that can fly.." Dash replied. "And I know the perfect place to get one…"

Dash guided Toxic near the beach, where a workshop was located. The place looked quite simple and it was also a nice home. The tropical breeze filled the air and the waves were sweet and subtle.

"Where are we?" Toxic asked as they approached the door.

"We're at a friend's house." Dash replied. The female hedgehog knocked on the door and the door was opened, revealing a cream colored rabbit.

"Aunt Cream , what's up?" Dash asked.

Cream smiled immediately. "Oh Dash, it's so good to see you!" she cheered, hugging her.

Dash returned the hug. "Heh..you too." Cream released her and looked at Toxic.

"And who's your friend?" the rabbit asked.

"This is Toxic." Dash replied.

Toxic gave a small nervous smile. "Nice to meet you, ma'am." he replied.

"Hey Dash, is that your boyfriend? He's quite handsome." Cream whispered with a playfully giggle. Dash blushed intensely.

"N-N-NO, WE'RE NOT DATING!..er..ma'am." Dash protested.

Cream giggled. "Well, why don't you come in. Cinnamon is inside."

"Who's Cinnamon?" Toxic asked.

"That's her daughter...and my close friend." Dash replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Cinnie the Fox**

"Cinnie! Come downstairs, Dash is here!" Cream called.

A pale orange female fox with blue eyes ran downstairs in excitement. "OOH OOH OOH OOH OOOOOH! DASHIE!"

Dash squeaked and ran up to her friend to get her in a bear hug. "Oh how are you?!" Dash asked.

"Pretty boring without you." Cinnie said. The fox turned around and saw the green hedgehog that was with Dash. She immediately blushed..checking out his abs...his long, green spines...and piercing green eyes.

"W-Who is that..?" Cinnie asked in a daze.

"This is Toxic, my friend." Dash said.

"Nice to meet you...Cinnie was it?" Toxic replied.

"Wow..he said my name so perfectly…" Cinnie thought.

"Is he single?" Cinnie whispered to Dash.

"W-Why do you need to know?!" Dash asked.

Cream giggled. "Anyways, why don't you three hang out while I make some cookies." she offered.

"Thanks, ma'am." Dash said. Toxic, Dash, and Cinnie headed upstairs to Cinnie's quite girlish room filled with pink and flower posted everywhere.

"Sorry if it's a bit of a mess." Cinnie apologized.

"No problem, so listen..we came to borrow your dad's plane."

Toxic picked up a pair of heart decorated panties up on the floor. He looked at them curiously. "This is one weird hat…" He whispered, putting it on his head.

Cinnie blushed deeply while Dash felt herself growling.

"YOU IDIOT, THAT'S PANTIES! THEY DONT GO ON YOUR HEAD!" The hedgehog yelled.

"Gee, then where?" Toxic asked, taking them off.

"They...cover your crotch." Connie replied, taking them away.

"Hehe..sorry." Toxic apologized.

Dash rolled her eyes. "So yeah, we need that plane."

"Oh yeah? What for?" She asked.

"Well we need transportation, we need to find the seven chaos emeralds."

Cinnie's eyes widened. "Y-you do…? Why?" She asked.

"Well...because I want my wishes to be granted. And this green pervert came along because he didn't want me getting hurt." Dash explained.

"Who you callin a pervert…" Toxic muttured.

"Well...I doubt my dad would be okay..so you'll have to sneak it out." Cinnie said. "And I'll let ya on one condition…"

"What's that?" Dash asked.

Connie looked at Toxic with a blush on her face." You have to take me.."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Tornado Z**

"Y-You wanna come with? Why?" Dash asked.

Cinnie had heart shaped eyes, staring at Toxic in which he felt confused by. "Oh you know...adventures…besides, I know how to drive the plane." She explained.

"So what do you think, should we take her?" Toxic asked.

Dash sighed. "Sure I guess."

"Ooooooh great! Let's get started!" Cinnie squealed. "Follow me." She added before escorting them to her father's workshop.

The three arrived at Tails' workshop where we kept his inventions at. His planes were his more prized possessions in which he takes pride and care in.

"Wow..that's a lot of machines…" Toxic said in awe.

"Oh yes! We're gonna be driving this one though." Cinnie said, guiding them to a red plane. "This is the Tornado Z...a prized possession, it can go really fast too!"

"Tornado Z huh…." Dash thought.

"Yeah, it can be powered by chaos emeralds." Cinnie said.

Dash's eyes widened, hearing this news. "C-chaos emeralds...do you have one?"

Cinnie nodded and opened the power unit to reveal a shiny yellow emerald inside. She took it out, handing it to Dash.

"Wow...I've never seen them in person…" Dash said, holding the gem in her hands.

"Yeah...dad found it a while back." Cinnie replied. "Also the plane can detect if we're near any emeralds since it's linked to the chaos emerald we have in here."

Suddenly staring at the Emerald triggered Toxic's head. Images of a smirking purple hedgehog with black eyes and red irises appeared...his teeth were sharp and his large scars were on his chest. The flashing images gave Toxic a headache.

"A-ah.." Toxic muttered, placing a hand on his head.

"Toxic are you okay?!" Dash asked.

"What happened?!" Cinnie asked, placing the Emerald back into the plane.

"It's nothing…" Toxic lied. "We should get going.."

The girls nodded before they got in the seats while Toxic stood on the wing.

"You sure you wanna stand there?" Cinnie asked.

"I'm sure, there's only two seats in there anyway." Toxic replied, giving a thumbs up.

"Oooooooh such a gentlemen…" Cinnie thought as she started the plane.

"Alright! Let's find these emeralds!" Cinnie cheered. She opened the garage door with a remote before the three flew off into the distance...looking for the emeralds.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Zip's Realization**

At Sonic's home, both Zip and his friend Frisk were playing video games in his room. The two were quite competitive, not focused on anything else.

The tv screen said "Player 1: Winner!", indicating that Zip won. However he didn't look surprised in the slightest.

"No fair, you cheated!" Frisk complained.

Zip shrugged with a cocky smirk on his face. "What can I say? I'm just too good. Now since you're the loser, you gotta bring up some snacks and lemonade. You know where everything is."

Frisk got up and growled. "Yeah yeah…" He muttered, leaving the room. The echidna decided to stop at Dash's room out of curiosity. He opened the slightly opened doors and saw a nice organized room.

"Huh...who knew Dash was organized." He whispered. He then saw a basket of dirty laundry, but what attracted him most was the white bra on top of the pile.

Frisk decided to pick it up, reading the tag. "34B…"

The echidna soon saw a paper on Dash's bed. He picked it up and decided to read.

"Dear mom and dad,

I will be gone for a while to look for the chaos emeralds with Toxic. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.

Love, Dash"

Frisk's eyes widened. "Whoa….I gotta tell Zip!"

He ran out of the room with the note and sped through Zip's room. "ZIP ZIP ZIP!"

"What? Where's the snacks?"

"Forget the snacks! I found this in your sister's room!" Frisk replied, handing him the note.

"Why were you in my sister-"

"JUST READ IT!"

Zip read the note with his eyes getting wider each second. "Dammit...she's gone and I'm supposed to be in charge...my parents are gonna kill me…."

"Now calm down, man. We could go look for them." Frisk said.

Zip nodded. "Yeah...yeah...and I think this will help us."he said, taking out a box from underneath his bed.

"What's that?" Frisk asked. Zip opened the box...revealing the green chaos emerald.

"I kept this for a while...even though my dad said I can't keep these in the house since they attract danger." Zip explained. "Found it from walking home from school."

"Wow...so what are we gonna do now?" Frisk asked.

"Well...we're gonna use the Emerald to find my sis. If she has one then this Chaos emerald will lead me to her." Zip said.

"You think it'll work?"

"We have no choice…" Zip said as he wrote a note for his parents. "Besides...if my sister got hurt...I wouldn't know what to do."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Into The Mountains**

The group continued to fly north with Cinnie the fox piloting the plane. They sat there bored, trying to wait for the chaos emerald to be noticed by the plane's tracker.

"Any luck on the emerald?" Dash asked.

"When the system finds one it'll let me know." Cinnie reminded. Suddenly a buzzer went off alerting the plane about the emerald.

"W-What was that?!" Dash asked.

"It's the plane, it found a chaos emerald!" Cinnie replied.

"Quick, tell us where!" Toxic said.

Cinnie checked the radar, looking for the location. "It's at a mountain coming up…."

"A-A mountain?" Dash asked, looking ahead at the tall, snowy mountains coming up.

"Hmm...doesn't sound too bad." Toxic replied.

"Just let me land this baby and we're good to- AH!" Cinnie yelled. The plane's wing was soon hit by a mysterious object that pierced a hole inside. The plane shook uncontrollably as Cinnie tried her hardest to pilot it.

"What was that?!" Toxic asked, as he jump onto the wing that wasn't shot.

"I don't know! But I have to land this! It's too dangerous to be flying with a broken wing!" Cinnie replied as they flew into the mountains, landing at a certain point of the tallest mountain of the land. There was a trail of smoke following the plane as Cinnie managed to land it safely. The group soon got off the plane for Cinnie to inspect the wing by flying towards it with her twin tails she inherited from her father.

"Whoa..she can fly?" Toxic whispered to Dash.

"Shhhh, she's gotta check the system." Dash replied.

After checking the plane's situation, Cinnie turned her attention towards the duo. "Hey guys! I have good and bad news! Which one do you wanna hear first?"

"Eh...bad news..what do we got to lose." Toxic said.

"Well..the wing has a hole in it...so I'll have to repair it. Good news is..we landed right near the chaos emerald." Cinnie explained.

"Oh you mean, this chaos emerald?" a voice asked. The three turned around and saw a mysterious figure holding the silver colored emerald. He was a white, furred fox...with bold brown eyes and a furry chest. He looked similar to Tails, except he hold had one foxtail and a different color scheme. He had a smirk on his face, indicating a cocky, sly character. He held the emerald in his right hand.

"Who...who are you?" Dash asked.

The fox shook his head and chuckled quietly. "My name is Jojo the Fox...and I'm the one who shot down your plane."

 **(AN: Jojo the Fox is an OC by Freedomfighters123 used with permission in the story. Also make sure to check out his works!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Master Jojo**

"...YOU IDIOT! YOU DESTROYED OUR PLANE!" Dash yelled.

Jojo chuckled and backed away a bit, he suddenly found this girl amusing. "Sorry, I thought you were a robot." he replied.

"What?..Anyways, you owe us a new wing, Mister!" Dash demanded.

"Hey chill..I can't get you a new wing, but I can give you a nice home to stay the night." Jojo replied, pointing to his small lodge behind him with a smoky chimney.

Dash was angered by the fox, but it looked tempting. "Well…"

"WE'LL TAKE IT!" Cinnie and Toxic said in unison as the green hedgehog covered Dash's mouth.

"Hey what's the big idea!" Dash muttured.

"Cool, come inside and make yourselves feel at home." Jojo offered, the fox guided the three teens while Dash felt suspicious. Jojo still held the chaos emerald which didn't cross any of the teen's minds.

They entered Jojo's cozy home, which was a mess. Dozens of items such as empty pizza boxes were scattered all over the floor. "What a dump…" Dash commented.

"Pffft, better that what you could offer, princess." Jojo deadpanned.

"HEY!" Dash yelled.

"Shhhh! We need this home!" Toxic said. Jojo moved an empty pizza box out of the way and had the teens sit down on the couch while he stood in front of them.

"So, what brings you kids all the way up here?" Jojo asked.

"Well...we're looking for chaos emeralds." Dash said.

Jojo nodded. "Chaos emeralds huh..like the one I have?" he asked, holding the silver one.

"Yeah! Exactly!" Dash explained, as her eyes widened.

"Hmm..and how do you plan on finding them?" Jojo questioned.

"Well..I have a hammer." Dash threatened, slowly showing Jojo Amy's hammer.

"That hammer looks familiar…" Jojo thought.

The fox backed up and chuckled. "Whoa there...we don't wanna start trouble." he threatened. "So what about you?" he asked Cinnie.

"Well...I can fly, sir. I piloted the plane you shot down." Cinnie replied.

Jojo chuckled. "Yeah..sorry about that by the way." he apologized "and now what about you?" he asked Toxic.

Toxic pointed to himself. "Who me?

"Yes, you."

Toxic felt lost, due to not having any powers. "Well….I don't exactly have any powers." he replied.

"Nah, everyone has powers, you just haven't reached yours yet." Jojo said.

"Well..he actually lost his memory.." Dash admitted. Jojo nodded, understanding the situation. Jojo escorted the teens outside in the snow filled wonderland.

"How could you live here?" Dash asked, shivering.

"How could you not?" Jojo asked, feeling unaffected by the snow. "Now Green Guy, I want you to run up that pole with all your might."

"W-What?" Toxic asked.

"What are you doing?!" Dash asked.

"If you want that Chaos Emerald, you WILL do it!" Jojo instructed. "Now run up that pole! You got ten seconds!"

"What do I do?" Toxic asked the girls.

"Just…..try." Dash replied. "We need that Emerald!"

"Five seconds!" Jojo announced.

Toxic closed his eyes, feeling the pressure. He immediately started running near the pole….but in a quite quick speed. He ran up the pole and stopped at the tippy top. Toxic opened his eyes, looking at the scenery from up here.

Toxic couldn't believe what just happened. "W-Whoa…"

Dash and Cinnie was also surprised. "W-Whoa! He ran fast!" the girls yelled in unison. Jojo smirked, somehow knowing this would happen.

"Good job, you made it with only one second left!" Jojo congratulated.

" I-I did..I ran up here?" Toxic replied.

"Course you did, this was all you!" the fox replied.

"Hey Mr. Jojo, why did you make Dash run up the pole?" Cinnie asked.

"Because, I see potential in him." Jojo simply answered. "I'm gonna make this green guy..my pupil!" he said with a goofy smile.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Dash and Cinnie asked in unison.

"Me...your student?" Toxic asked.

"Yeah, now your first lesson is to jump down the pole!" Jojo instructed.

"What? But it's so far!" Toxic protested.

"Just do it! Don't question it, just DO IT!" Jojo repeated.

"What are you crazy?!" Dash asked.

"If you want that emerald, you'll do it!" Jojo replied. Toxic sighed, knowing how bad Dash really wanted the emerald. Cinnie covered her eye while Dash's eyes were wide opened. Toxic jumped off the pole,soon landing on his feet which made him almost trip a little due to the force. The green hedgehog opened his eyes, seeing that he was safe.

Jojo clapped sarcastically. "Now that wasn't hard, now was it?" he asked.

Toxic chuckled nervously. "I guess..not..it almost felt natural." he admitted.

Jojo nodded, hoping he'd get that answer. "Now...I'm about to train you to be the best! Well...right after me of course."

"Wait, why would he wanna be trained by you?" Dash asked.

Jojo chuckled. "Because..if you guys want the emerald...he'll do it."

"But-"

"It's okay, Dash." Toxic interrupted. "Besides..it'll be good for me. This guy seems to know what he's talking about."

"Oh please, his home is a dump." Dash said, which got her a glare from Jojo.

"It maybe a dump...but there's more to what meets the eye…" Toxic replied, looking out into the cool sky.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Worried Parents**

"You really think….he'll train you?" Dash asked. Toxic gave a nod with a serious facial expression, Dash backed away knowing that she needed to trust him and Jojo.

"I better figure out how to repair the plane." Cinnie said.

"Oh sure, take anything you want." Jojo offered.

"And what do I do?" Dash asked annoyed. Jojo handed her a broom and gave her a wink.

"Since you think my place is a dump, you can clean up. It's the least you can do if you're gonna stay here." Jojo replied.

"You mean...I have to clean all of that mess…?" Dash asked.

"Yep, don't miss a spot!" Jojo instructed. "Later on, we'll all get dinners or somethin ."

Dash sighed and went inside before the female hedgehog started to clean the messy lodge.

Meanwhile back at Sonic's house, both Sonic and his wife Amy arrived from running errands. Sonic was feeling quite tired carrying all his wife's bags...items that were all her idea.

"Sonikku, let's go! We're almost home!" Amy cheered.

Sonic grunted. "Easy for you to say..I got all the bags." he replied. Amy unlocked the door and Sonic collapsed through the front door, dropping the bags and falling asleep.

"Kids, we're home!" Amy announced. "And we bought you things for your rooms!" However the pink mother couldn't hear any noises from her children. Amy decided to head to Dash's room to inspect this situation. Her eyes widened...seeing that her daughter nor Toxic was there.

"Oh goodness…" she whispered, Amy found the note on Dash's bed and read it to herself. Amy was immediately shocked seeing this…

"S-She ran away!" Amy exclaimed. The pink hedgehog decided to run to her son Zip's room, unfortunately Zip wasn't there neither. However, he had a note on his bed. Amy read the note..which was basically telling his parents that he was going to look for his sister.

"Oh no..my kids are missing!" Amy exclaimed. She ran back to the kitchen where Sonic was and started shaking him to wake him up.

"SONIC! SONIC! SONIC! WAKE UP!" Amy panicked. Sonic woke up immediately.

"Geez Ames, what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

Amy started to tear up. "Sonic...our kids are missing…" she whispered. Sonic's eyes widened, listening to this news.

"T-They're not up in their rooms?" Sonic asked.

"No..they left these notes." his wife replied, handing him the notes.

Sonic read both of the notes thoroughly. "Oh no.." he muttured.

"What do we do?" Amy asked. "And they're looking for the chaos emeralds….Sonic they could be in great danger!"

Sonic embraced his wife to comfort her as she started to cry. "I know, Amy...which is why I'm gonna look for them." he said.

Amy looked up at her husband. "Sonic..take me with you." Amy said.

"But Ames, it might be dangerous." Sonic replied.

"I don't care!" she yelled. "I want my babies...and I don't want to lose you..besides, we can look out for each other...those were our vows right?" she asked in tears.

Sonic smiled. "Yeah...of course.." he replied. His face soon turned serious, the blue hedgehog grabbed his wife's hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Ames, listen….I'm gonna reveal a secret...that I've been keeping since we had our son." Sonic said to his wife. Amy was confused as Sonic guided her outside. The blue hedgehog walked up to the white X on the ground in their backyard.

"An X?" Amy asked.

"Hold on, it's what's underground." Sonic said. The blue hedgehog did a spin dash, projecting himself onto the ground to dig. Sonic digged deeply into the ground, which led to finding a cobalt blue emerald that was the same color as his fur. Sonic grabbed the emerald and jumped from the tunnel he created, landing in front of his wife.

"Sonic...is that a chaos emerald?" Amy asked. "But you said-"

"I know..but I kept it around just incase we needed it..and now that we have it, we can use this baby to track down the emeralds which may lead us to our kids." Sonic replied.

"You think they already found an emerald?" Amy asked.

Sonic chuckled. "Course...I mean they are partially teen versions of us."

Amy smiled, she was glad she married him. He knew the words that'd make anyone smile.

"That's true…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Toxic's Training**

Jojo sat on a chair while he made Toxic run laps around the lodge. The fox was quite impressed at green hedgehog's speeding abilities.

"STOP!" Jojo called out. Toxic stopped in front of Jojo slightly panting from the run.

"Wow, I'm actually impressed! You ran 500 laps in a minute!" Jojo praised.

Toxic chuckled softly. "Really?"

"Yeah man, you got skills." Jojo said. "How could you not know you had this ability?"

Toxic shrugged. "Not sure honestly."

"Well...see those rings?" Jojo asked, pointing to the line of rings. "I want you to find 50 of those in 30 seconds and return."

"So just grab any ring?"

"Yep! On your mark...get set….GO!" The fox announced, starting the stopwatch. Toxic ran through the ice mountain's trail attempting to grab the golden rings floating about. Jojo yawned and leaned back on his chair to relax before taking a nap.

Meanwhile Dash cleaned throughout the lodge with anger across the young teen's face. She mopped the floors of whatever's stains while Cinnie continued to look for materials to help fix the plane.

"Gee, I can't find any materials…" Cinnie commented.

Dash rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you helped me clean we'd find it faster...anyways, I never knew Toxic could run so fast."

Cinnie sighed when Toxic was mentioned, a wide grin appeared on the fox's face as she thought about her crush.

"He's so amazing…" Cinnie said.

Dash shrugged. "I mean my dad could go that fast...maybe even faster...but still I didn't know there were others who could match my dad's speed...except Mr. Shadow." she explained. "Anyways, I'm gonna start cooking dinner after I clean this dump."

"What are you hungry for?" Cinnie asked.

Dash finished sweeping the stairs before moving onto Jojo's room. "Not sure, whatever's in that fridge that's fresh."

Cinnie nodded and found a huge thing of tape in Jojo's basket. "Hey think I could use this tape?" she asked.

Dash continued to sweep Jojo's floors. "You're the genius." she said.

"Yeah..I think I'll try it!" Cinnie said.

Meanwhile outside, Toxic returned with the golden rings in under the time Jojo gave him. The green hedgehog smiled nervously, holding the rings. "So I got the rings...so why do you need them?"

"Well they help give you power, and besides...you can buy stuff with it." Jojo explained. "See, try running around the house as many times as you can in under one minute."

"Again?" Toxic asked.

"Just trust me!" Jojo yelled. Toxic nodded and started running around the lodge, however the green hedgehog's speed increased as he ran faster and faster. It was almost like you couldn't see him.

"and….STOP!" Jojo yelled. Toxic stopped and returned in front of Jojo.

"How did I do, Jojo?" Toxic asked.

"It's Master Starboy to you." Jojo corrected. "And...you were great. You ran twice as laps as much."

"You mean…"

"Yep, you ran one thousand laps in a minute!" Jojo exclaimed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Dinner At Jojo's**

Toxic panted and smiled. "Cool….hey what's that smell?" he asked, sniffing the air. Jojo also sniffed the air, smelling some delicious aroma of food in the air..it almost smelled like Beef Stew.

"Whatever it is..it smells pretty good...and hey it's coming from my place." Jojo said. "Come on, let's go inside." he added, before they walked in.

Jojo and Toxic entered the now cleaned kitchen, seeing Dash cooking something in a large pot. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Jojo asked.

Dash turned around. "I'm cooking dinner, I was getting hungry and I found some fresh ingredients in here...surprisingly. Do you eat pizza all the time?"

Jojo blushed sheepishly. "...Maybe."

Dash rolled her eyes and seasoned the delicious stew in the pot. "Anyways, dinner's almost ready, so why don't you sit down?"

Toxic and Jojo nodded and sat down with Cinnie, who was excited about fixing the plane. "Hey Mr. Jojo? Think I could use some tape I found to repair the airplane? It's really strong and the material is perfect." the cream colored fox asked.

"I have tape…?" Jojo thought.

"Sure, whatever." the white fox replied. Dash served the three each their own bowls of beef stew on top of white rice.

"Enjoy! It's a family recipe!" Dash said.

"Thank you for the food!" the group said in unison. The three ate while Dash watched them happily eat her food.

"You're a good cook, just like your mother." Jojo complimented.

"Thanks-wait….how did you know my mom was a good cook?" Dash asked, looking at him suspiciously. "Have you had her cooking..?"

Jojo froze in his spot, dropping his spoon on accident as the teens stared at him. "Well…."

"Spill it, fox." Dash said.

"Okay Okay...yes...I know Amy Rose is your mother.."

"H-How...how did you-"

"Well..I mean look at you, you look just like her..kinda bossy like her too." Jojo joked.

"Hey!" Dash yelled.

The fox chuckled. "See?..but..you also got a little Sonic in ya..."

"You...know my dad..?"

Jojo smiled. "Boy..do I ever...he's one of the greatest people I've ever met."

Dash's eyes widened, hearing such good things coming from a guy she thought was a slob. "Go on.."

"Well...I knew him years ago, he had super speed just like the green guy over here." the fox replied, referring to Toxic. "The reason why I trained you Toxic..was because I sensed the same energy from you that I've sensed from Sonic..it's like you two are related or something."

"W-What?! Me and Mr. Sonic?" Toxic asked.

"Well..you two kinda look alike." Cinnie added. "Except you're green and your eye color is different."

"Guys, don't be ridiculous. I think dad would have told me he had a long lost son..right?" Dash asked, only to get a shrug from Jojo and Cinnie while Toxic just sat there confused.

"Uhhh...how about a second helping of stew?" Jojo asked, trying to change the subject.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: My Fair Pervert**

"You don't think he would?" Dash asked.

Jojo chuckled. "Listen...I know your dad is an honest type, he'd probably tell you. Although I don't know about parenting...but parents tend to keep secrets.."

Dash groaned and served Jojo another helping of beef stew. The female hedgehog went upstairs, deciding to shower to melt any troubles away. She removed her clothes after setting up a nice, hot steaming shower.

"Ah..nothing like a shower to melt a girl's troubles.." Dash whispered, scrubbing her body. Suddenly she heard….something peeing..and it was in her bathroom.

Dash peeked from her curtains while covering herself...and saw Toxic actually going to the bathroom while she was showering…

Dash's eyes slowly widened. "Toxic….why the hell are you in here while I'm taking a shower? And how come I didn't hear you come in?"

Toxic looked at her and chuckled. "Well….I…sorta ran in at full speed and this was the only bathroom here. "

"...and you knew I was showering?"

"Uhh…"

"YOU IDIOT, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO COME IN WHILE A GIRL IS IN THE SHOWER!" She yelled, starting to throw random bars of soap at him.

Toxic started to run out. "AH, IM SORRY!" He yelled, immediately running out of the bathroom.

Dash scoffed. "What a pervert….oh well...I guess he probably didn't know..due to losing his memory, he probably lost all manners too...but still...I couldn't help to how I reacted there.."

Toxic walked the hallways, sighing in relief. "Well then...that was scary...gee what's the deal with girls." He thought. Toxic decided to open a door...but saw Cinnie naked in front of him. The fox turned around, her eyes were wide opened…

Toxic felt his myself blushing and his nose shooting blood due to his arousal..

"AH!"

"I'M SORRY, CINNIE!" Toxic replied, shutting the door. He felt the blood drip from his pointed nose.

"I-I need a wipe for this.." He said before leaving.

Meanwhile inside the room, Cinnie shivered at the fact that Toxic saw her naked. "I-I can't believe he saw me naked…" She thought. "How embarrassing...I was expecting he'd do that once we get married...although….I wonder if he liked what he saw.." She thought with a perverted giggle.

(Yeah ya perverts, did he like what he saw?"


End file.
